Jacob's Angel
by I Cry My Silver Tears
Summary: Bella Young is coming to La Push to visit her older sister, Emily. What is going to happen during her stay and why is it almost impossible to get her head wrapped around the idea of leaving again?
1. You met the cullens, did it go well?

"You met the Cullen's, did it go as planned?"

Jacob POV

"Boys my sister, Bella, is coming to visit today so I want you to be nice." Emily said.

"Yeah, yeah we know, don't do this to her don't do that! It's all the same." Paul stated.

"Enough Paul! You will be nice to Bella because she is Emily's sister alright and she is part of the tribe now as well." Sam yelled.

We all went silent when we heard a car pull up in front of the house.

"She's Here! Bella! Oh My God!" Emily was going out of whack here.

"I'm Here! Emily! Oh My God!" Said a soft mocking voice trailing through the front door.

There were whistles and hoots when Bella came through the door. I turned to Embry when she shouted, "Embry Call how dare you not call me all these years!"

"Sorry babe, I'm a busy guy!" He jumped up and grabbed her in a huge bear hug. Babe? That doesn't make _any_ sense. So I turned towards her and there she was, leaning against the doorframe was an angel from heaven. She had long brown hair, which reached past her shoulders, a yellow summer dress, yellow high-top converse shoes, yellow bandana and deep brown eyes. She was beautiful, more than beautiful, she was a goddess. I noticed that a collie dog was sitting at her feet and a little girl holding her hand. "Emily this is my dog Jesse and you already know Claire." Her voice was soft like bells and it flowed through like a river.

"Everyone this is my sister Bella and Bella this is everyone. They'll introduce themselves later. This is my niece Claire and this is Bella's work buddy and housedog Jesse. I'm sure you remember Sam and of course Embry, right?" There was a questioning tone the whole way through Emily's 'speech'.

" Yes, yes I do." Bella said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we have a 'meeting' with the Cullen's in like 10minutes so we better go." Sam said slowly. Bella's face lit up as she said, "Cullen's? The one's Emily was talking to me about. The pixie, Bronzetopia, Hulk, Malibu Barbie, Dr Blonde, General Blondie and whoever else she said! Can I come? Please? I want to meet the fashion geek pixie!" She was speaking so fast it was really cute and she got Paul and Jared snickering at her choice of names for them. "I guess you can come just this once…" He was cut off when Bella screamed, "YES!"

We had to walk to the clearing where we were going to meet the Cullen's because Bella was with us. She was walking with Embry and Sam at the front of the group. She had her ipod in and she was singing softly to herself. When we reached the meadow the Cullen's were waiting there already. Dr Fang/Dr Blonde/Carlisle stepped forward. "Hello Sam. Edward has informed me you have brought someone new with you today. Would you mind introducing her to us?"

"Yes of course. This is Emily's sister, Bella. I will let you introduce your family yourself Carlisle." I heard Bella whisper 'that the name eh?' to Embry. He chuckled as she giggled to herself.

"I shall Sam, thank you. Young Bella this is my wife, Esme, my sons Emmett, Jasper and Edward, as well as my daughters Alice and Rosalie. My name is Dr Carlisle Cullen. It is a pleasure for us to meet you." Bella had a weird look on her face then she said suddenly, "Your not related and you definitely yet they're your family? Adopted I presume?" Bronzetopia/Edward smirked at her statement. "You are a smart one Miss Isabella." He said. Bella stormed toward him and said, " I have two things to say. One: never call me Miss, Miss Isabella and definitely not ISABELLA only Bella to you thank you. Now, Two: You're such a perve! My eyes are here! Stop looking down my shirt!" She stormed back to where she was standing before.

"I think we should leave Sam." I said full concern for what Edward would be thinking about. Hint: BELLA! "I agree. Let's go. Thank you for your time Carlisle." Sam said while staring Edward down with a death stare.

I walked up to Bella and said "You met the Cullen's, did it go as planned?" I had a smirk on my face. She slapped my chest playfully and said "No it did not…I'm sorry what's your name?" "Oh I'm Jake." I said. "Okay then Jake, no it did not go well." She looked up at me and then it happened. My whole world stopped spinning. It's wasn't just pack life, my dad and cars any more it was…Bella. It was she, she whom takes me heart, soul and mind as a full, as my imprint.


	2. Nightmare in Bella's Head

Chapter 2

Nightmare in Bella's Head

Bella POV

When we got back the boys grabbed my bags and put them in my room. "Geez Bella, how much did you have to pack? Your whole closet!" Jake asked jokingly. I blushed deeply and mumbled "Not all my closet, just clothes, shoes, dog food and my guitar." I went back out to get my guitar and Claire's night bag from the front seat. "You play?" I gave him a simple nod "Can you show me?" Jake had a puppy dog look on his face. "Sorry puppy but I'm really tired and Embry's taking me to the beach tomorrow." Then he pouted and dropped his head, pretending to cry. It was really cute so I decided to say yes. Who can resist a pouting, fake crying puppy? I definitely can't! "Fine, but I'm only playing you one song and that's it!" He lifted his head with a huge, goofy smile. "It works on everyone! Even you." He tapped the end of my nose as he said 'you'. I led him to the couch and pushed on his chest, indicating to him to sit down. "I'm going to sing one of my songs 'Hollywood', I'll tell you about the meaning after okay?'' He nodded eagerly. I giggled at his enthusiasm then started strumming the tune.

If I was in a movie  
>I would hold my head up high<br>And if I was in a movie  
>I would never be this shy<br>I would shout out loud and be so proud  
>Of what I have to say<br>And if I was in a movie  
>I would never have let you get away<p>

If I was in a movie  
>I would stand the test of time<br>If I was in a movie  
>I would get away with crime<br>I would run so fast  
>And always last the distance of the day<br>And if I was in a movie  
>I would never have let you get away<p>

Chorus:  
>This is not Hollywood<br>There is no camera in my room  
>This is not Hollywood<br>The flowers grow before they bloom  
>Well you can light a room when you walk in<br>It cuts me like a knife  
>This is not Hollywood<br>This is my life

If I was in a movie  
>I would never be this sad<br>If I was in a movie  
>I would have more than I have<br>I would show the world I'm just a girl  
>Who has so much to say<br>And if I was in a movie  
>I would never have let you get away<p>

Chorus:  
>This is not Hollywood<br>There is no camera in my room  
>This is not Hollywood<br>The flowers grow before they bloom  
>Well you can light a room when you walk in<br>It cuts me like a knife  
>This is not Hollywood<br>This is my life

Yeah this is not Hollywood, this is my life

I strummed the last note and let it float through the quietness of the room. My newfound audience clapped. They had crept in halfway through the first verse. Jacob didn't say a word, he just stared at me then his eyes shifted to the guitar and then back to me. I heard someone giggle, I turned and saw Leah leaning against the wall laughing. "What are you laughing at?" I asked. She pointed at Jacob and said, "Hhhhiiimmm! He's staring at you like you just pulled your head off and started juggling it!" I laughed with her.

I yawned lazily. "You 'kay?" Leah asked. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just gonna have a sleep." I said lazily. I wandered upstairs and climbed in. In five minutes I was wiped out.

_There is darkness in the air,_

_Inky black water disappears into the shadows._

_The wind swoops the dead leaves into the horizon._

_It gets stronger, the wind, the water, the flowers,_

_I hear very faintly, paws bashing to the ground,_

_A howl rips through the air._

_A cold shiver runs through my spine,_

_Rustling from behind the trees._

_Out of the shadows come dark black eyes and sharp teeth._

_The shape of a giant dog, coat of sandy red._

_It howls like the wind, it breathes deeply like the flow of the stream_

_And the flowers wilt beneath his paws._

_Down, down, down the deep dark place I go until, no sound._

_I turn ever so slowly,_

_I see him on the ground whimpering with pain._

_I also see his eyes, they're not evil._

_Young boy in this monster's eyes, trapped._

_They stare at me, frightened._

_I move to touch its fur,_

_It shakes, it growls and then there is a boy in its place._

_He speaks and says his name is Seth._

_There are others he says, somewhere in the woods._

_Howls, growls and others sounds from the trees_

_Soft words saying they won't hurt me_

_Snarls roar within one wolf's chest_

_Seth springs to his feet to protect me in a second._

_Cornered, the biggest brown wolf jumps my way._

_Everything goes black._

_Awakening slowly to the eyes of Seth._

_Assuring me not to be frightened._

_Looking down _

_four paws, tail, dove grey fur._

_My destiny fulfilled a soul of a wolf._

I suddenly awake with a scream. What the hell was that! I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Suddenly the door flings open and someone stepped in…

The song Bella sings is called 'Hollywood' by Kasey Chambers.


End file.
